Smoke And Mirrors
by MidnightStarr
Summary: Tyson's having a party,and two guests just don't feel up to the festivities.Both would rather be doing something else sometimes... HiroxMariam,LEMON.


Hiro sighed deeply as he stepped out back and slid the dojo door closed behind him. The racket inside from the BBA Reunion was tiring. Especially for a coach who spent the majority of the night before making new training routines for his champion bro. Anyhow, Tyson had decided that all the teams needed to start spending more time together outside of tournaments, and of course, he figured old Grandpa's dojo would be the perfect place to host a party.

It's not like Hiro didn't want them there, it was just that he and Kai would be stuck doing all the clean-up, there would be loud music, annoying voices, and even more hectic party games. Sure, Hiro loved all of those kids and he'd do anything to keep in touch with them, but why did the party have to be now?! Even after Hiro complained about headaches and constant nicotine cravings, Tyson still wouldn't let up about inviting the beyblade squadron for a party and then a week-long _slumber_ party to go with it. The coach sighed again, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. When you need it, you need it. He reached into his other pocket and pulled out his lighter, flicking the flame and lighting up. The '#1 Coach' sticker on the side of the navy lighter made him smirk and sigh for the third time. He placed the cigarette between his lips and took a long draw.

"Those things will kill you ya know."

Hiro looked around weirdly, taking the cigar out of his mouth and blowing out a thick cloud of smoke.

"Who's there?" He didn't need an answer, as his eyes fell on the girl lying comfortably amongst the branches of Grandpa's banzai tree.

She was looking at him with a mysterious emotion in her eye, that of emerald green which sparkled in the darkness. It was a wonder he never saw her before she said something... Either way, she had long dark blue hair that had a ghostly shine of silver in the reflection in Gramps' Koi Pond. Hiro stepped a little more into the light from the dojo door glare, so he could get a better look at her. She was leaning against the large branch that Hiro himself had seen Tyson leaning against, and her long legs, encased in what Hiro guessed were black jeans, were outstretched in front of her on another branch and crossed at the ankles.

"Do I still need to answer?" The girl asked, not taking her intense gaze off of him. Hiro sighed and shook his head. He remembered her. Max's old crush. He never shut up about her at the last two tournaments. Mariam, from the SaintShields.

"No, I guess you don't. What are you doing out here? Everyone else is inside." Hiro said, taking another draw on his smoke and blowing out a cloud in return. Mariam shrugged, watching as Hiro took another step toward her.

"It's too noisy inside." Mariam's eyes slipped to their reflections in the koi pond, watching her blue 'Heart Of The Ocean' imitation gleaming in the moonlight, and Hiro silhouetted by the shine of the dojo's inside lights. Hiro sighed again.

"I know what you mean. I can feel the headache swelling inside my head. Anyway, you're Mariam from the SaintShields, right?" He said, looking at her as once again, he took a draw. Mariam nodded.

"You looked like you'd already figured out who I was, so why ask?" Hiro cocked an eyebrow, as her expression still remained unchanged.

"Just wanted to make sure." Then the emotion changed as she smirked and hopped down from the tree, the blue hues of hair swirling after and finally setting into it's original place as she touched ground. Hiro had never seen her with her hair down before. Actually, a lot of the beyblade girls wore their hair in ponytails, unless it was short. Void of Julia, of course. Mariam's hair was almost completely straight, except for the occasional well-placed small wave and curl, and her bang was razored across her forehead to cover her right eye and lengthen itself again the farther down her back it went. It fell down her shoulders and nestled around her black long-sleeved shirt concealed cleavage. It seemed to have grown a little since the last time he saw her.

"I see... I never knew you smoked." She said, walking over to him and stepping into the strewn light across the ground. Hiro shrugged.

"New habit. Planning tournaments kind of stresses you out sometimes."

"Oh.. I thought you were going to say it was because you were back and living with Tyson." Hiro took the cigarette out of his mouth long enough to laugh light-heartily at her comment. Mariam smiled weakly, looking boredly around, but with a warm glow to her eyes. "He's a good kid."

Hiro smiled and nodded, bunching up the sleeves of his BBA black blazer. Then he smirked and looked at her playfully.

"Your only a little older than him, if I can recall." Mariam looked numbly ahead, shrugging for the second time.

"Age isn't the most important thing in the world anymore." Mariam watched as Hiro blew out another draft of grey smoke. He saw her gaze, crooking his mouth and blowing the rest of it out of the side away from her.

"Doesn't bother you does it?" He asked, tapping the ashes off the end and lightly stamping them into the ground. Mariam didn't answer, just reached up and took the cigarette from him with two fingers and brought it to her lilac lips, inhaling moderately, then softly blowing out the smoke downward.

Hiro heightened his eyebrows, a little surprised at the girl. She didn't seem like the type. Beybladers weren't permitted to do anything hazardous to their health, either.

"Not in the least." Mariam said, bringing the cig back to her lips and taking the last draw before exhaling the smoke and letting the butt drop to the ground and smearing it into the gravel with her converse-clad foot.

"When did you start smoking?" He asked, eyeing her wearily. "You know that if the BBA found out you'd probably get in serious trouble." This time, Mariam shrugged her eyebrows.

"They just did. You gonna tell on me, Granger?" She said with a bland smirk, only looking into his eyes for a second before shoving her hands into her jeans pockets.

"..No." He said, looking up at the moon. "But you gotta-.. Should, quit." Hiro said, placing his hands into his pockets, same as she did.

"Yeah well, so should you. Maybe someday, when I feel like it." Hiro looked back down at her.

"I don't feel like smoking, I can't help it..So why wait till you feel like quitting?"

"Why quit at all?" She retorted back, with a bored voice and a dead look in her eyes.

"Those damn things can give you cancer." He said, wondering back to why he ever started smoking in the first place. But, Mariam didn't look convinced.

"Everybody dies."

Hiro looked down in thought for a few seconds. He didn't really know how to reply to that. He spent his time governing the BBA kids, proving himself smarter so he could get what he wanted and do what was best for them. But Mariam was showing him up.

She was smarter. Maybe more cunning.

And pretty too.

"So..." Hiro finally stated, "You going back inside?" He watched her slowly shake her head.

"Not till everyone's asleep. I don't trust people around me when I'm trying to get some shut-eye." She said, looking back over at the koi pond and now a few stars' reflections. Hiro didn't bother to ask why. He wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"I'm not either." He said, taking a hand out of his pocket and running it through his hair. Mariam watched him, then looked back at the pond. "You're 16 now, aren't you? Because Tyson will be in a month." She nodded.

"Yeah. You're... Hm. I'm guessing 20." He cocked an eyebrow.

"How'd you guess?"

"I don't spend my time beyblading. I spend my time doing things... More worthwhile. Learning. Learning and studying the people around me." Hiro nodded slowly.

"...What else do you do?" He said. How could Mariam be a beyblader if she didn't spend her time blading?

"I like music." She said. Hiro couldn't help but smile. He remembered his teen years, sitting down with his acoustic and humming a tune.

"Well, maybe you can perform for me some time. What do you do?"

"Violin. Singing, guitar, drums... A little of everything. It's all fine and good to put your soul into a beyblade's strength... But it's better to clear the smoke and show the world in ways that everyone can understand."

Hiro stood then, watching her. She mirrored him. His old, stressed out, beat-down youth who was an odd recluse at home with his guitar.

She was him.

And he liked it.

"Wanna sit down?" He asked her, waiting for her reaction. Mariam nodded soon enough, turning and walking over to the bench behind the tree but still in sight of the koi pond. She sat down silently, and, when he sat down beside her, he could've sworn she layed her head on his shoulder.

When he looked down, he saw that it was true.

"..You don't act your age, do you?" He asked, wondering how somewhat of a child could be so emotionally involving.

"I told you before. Age isn't everything."

"....." Hiro was silent, as he pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, and watched her turn her head to him. She didn't say anything, but watched how he moved, and how his eyes moved...

She saw him leaning down, and felt her own head lean up as their lips connected in a subtle, yet passionate kiss. Maybe age wasn't everything, as Hiro felt himself lose all implements of wrong-doing and deepen the kiss by placing his hand at the back of her head.

Mariam closed her eyes, losing herself in his lust, and trying to remember the last boy she kissed. She couldn't come up with anybody. Max, on the cheek didn't count.

Beyblading must have taken up more time than she thought.

Soon, Hiro began to give in to his temptations of a beautiful young maiden kissing him, and let his hand slowly glide down her chest, and grasp a supple breast. He felt her give a small sigh into the kiss, and turn her head slightly to the left, her hand holding his smooth cheek. Hiro's hand dove slowly devoid of her shirt, and past her bra, to revel in the feel of her naked breast against his cool palm. He felt her nipple stiffen to the sudden temperature change, and Hiro felt himself move closer to her on the bench.

Soon, the kiss had to break as both participants were running out of air. Hiro just wanted to look into those gorgeous green eyes again. Which he did.

Then, looked down, as his hand gently felt the cool metal of Mariam's jean fly zipper. Mariam watched his hand. It was so graceful, and delicate as if she would break if he flexed his muscles. She loved it. Her hand slid down his cheek, down through his blazer as she unzipped it, and then, boldly rubbing the bulge growing in Hiro's tan pants. She watched his throat as he gulped, and then felt a breeze of cold air as he dipped his hand into her underwear, and felt her warmth. Her chest rose a little in a deep breath, and this time, his zipper was pulled down.

Mariam soon gently let her lips brush his again, tensing a little, when she felt one finger glide into her wet opening. Hiro watched her as she closed her eyes, then pressed his lips to her's completely again. With more force than he meant, he pushed her down onto her back on the wide bench and leant over her, kissing her deeply.

What had come over him? He didn't know. Besides the fact that she tasted a lot better than his cigarettes.

When that kiss broke, he looked down at her. The emotion of Love was so clear in his eyes to her... It was almost scary to the teenager, just getting used to life on her own with no one to care for her outside of her team.

Hiro pushed aside his boxers, and slowly, ever so slowly, began to enter her tight womanhood. Mariam closed her eyes again,her teeth clenching against the painful sensation, and her fingernails digging into Hiro's covered arms. He leant down farther, afraid of hurting the girl, and began to gently nuzzle her jaw and kiss her neck as she got used to the feeling of being filled with him.

"You need to tell me if I'm hurting you..." He said, looking at her with concern. But the SaintShield just smiled weakly.

"No pain, no pleasure." Hiro smiled weakly at it too, and concentrated his strength. Then he drove his erection into her, grunting as she groaned lowly and thrust her hips upward in surprise of the pain. Soon, once Mariam had been comforted and kissed so much she could barely say a word, Hiro began a gentle but quick rhythm.

The vibes of pleasure shot through their bodies, and both were afraid of a party-goer stumbling out to see what the racket was. But they tried to push it out of their heads.

"Mariam.." Hiro sighed softly, pushing against her one more time before releasing inside of her, and gently letting his weight fall onto her slim form. Mariam gave a sigh as well, her arms automatically wrapping around him and entwining in his hair. "I.. I think I'm in Love with you."

Those words caught the girl slightly by surprise.

_Did she expect to have a lot of fun at this party?_

No.

_Did she expect to spend most of her night alone? _

Not exactly.

_Did she plan to lose her virginity and actually have a 'meaningful' conversation with someone?_

Definitely not.

But she did. And, she fell in Love, too.

".....I Love you too." Mariam said, softly kissing the side of his head. She felt him smile against the skin of her neck before he rose up off her, readjusted himself and helped her up so she could readjust herself also. They looked into eachother's eyes, and kissed passionately before turning to look at the koi pond.

The moon was directly above their heads. And the whole dojo had gone silent.

Everyone was asleep. They looked back at eachother, as their reflections in the watery mirror did.

"Ready for bed?" Hiro asked, interlocking his fingers with her's. She smiled weakly.

"I don't think we can both fit in my sleeping bag." He chuckled softly.

"I think upstairs in my room will do."

The two Lovers gracefully and silently stepped into the dojo and up to their room, trudging on the stamped out cigarette on the way.


End file.
